


The One Who Goes or the One Left Behind

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri hates airports, and Otabek agrees this is the worst part.





	The One Who Goes or the One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps). Prompt was "Who goes through more pain? The one who's gone or the one who got left behind...?" Airports suck.

"This sucks," Yuri says, glaring at Otabek like it's his fault. Fortunately by now they've done this enough times that Otabek knows Yuri doesn't really think it's his fault, any more than it's the train's fault or the airport's fault or the plane's fault. "I hate this part."

"It's the worst part," Otabek agrees. He sounds calm, which Yuri also hates, but he can read Otabek's warm, brown eyes like a book and sees the depths of his own unhappiness reflected there. Otabek gathers Yuri in to a hug, even though they're in Japan and really shouldn't in the airport. Honestly Yuri shouldn't even come to the airport when his flight's not for a few more days with Victor and Yuuri, the trip is a pain in the ass and not cheap plus airport fangirls, but he does it every time and Otabek never argues with him.

Otabek's face fits perfectly into the curve of Yuri's shoulder when they hug standing up, and he's threatened to break up if Yuri grows even one last centimeter. It's how Yuri woke up in bed this morning, with Otabek clinging to him like a very warm squid, and now he closes his eyes and pretends they're still there, in bed this morning, with hours left together instead of minutes. The fantasy is hard to hold on to with Otabek's puffy jacket in between them, slick as the few minutes they have left.

Otabek peels himself away first, offering Yuri a rueful smile. Yuri scowls back at him as Otabek tucks a few strands of the hair already slipping out out from his messy bun.

"Three weeks until Quebec," Otabek promises. "Seven weeks until Moscow."

Yuri sighs. "Ten until Vancouver. I know, I know. I'll be busy, it'll fly." Yuri's impression of Yakov makes Otabek smile the small, soft smile that Yuri will miss the most for the next three weeks. Yuri pushes Otabek back a step. "You're the one who has to fly, go on, get."

"Get back home safe," Otabek says. He wraps fingers around Yuri's wrist, thumb pressing in against Yuri's pulse, which is what he does when he wants to kiss Yuri but they're somewhere he can't. "Fly safe."

"You first," Yuri grumbles.

Yuri lurks at the edges of security until Otabek gives him a last wave and vanishes from sight, then heaves a sigh that leaves him feeling like a deflated balloon. At least he has the train ride back to sulk in peace; he doesn't envy Otabek the prolonged public nature of a plane during the hours it cuts them off from each other.

Back in Hasetsu, Yuri sulks in the hot spring until Victor drags him out for dinner, even though all Yuri does is pick at his food. Victor calls him a mess and cheerful snaps a picture of him with his cheek down on the table.

"Like you're any better, left on your own," Yuuri scolds, patting Yuri's damp hair affectionately. "He's almost home by now, right? Tell him hello from us, when you talk to him. He's welcome back anytime."

"Shut it, he's not your son-in-law," Yuri grumbles. He picks up his head and forces himself to go back to eating so that he can escape to his room at some point.

"Only because you won't put a ring on it," Victor says. Yuri gives Yuuri a look, like _can't you control him_ , but Yuuri only snorts into his rice. "Not to worry! Only Ten weeks until Vancouver, and I hear they do that sort of thing in Canada."


End file.
